Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Episode 8: The Showoff Lapras
by DisneyFan229
Summary: 10-year-old Gabe and her Pokemon hit a fork in the road and they encounter a Lapras who likes to pull pranks on them. The Lapras is trying to tell them something. Can Gabe figure out what Lapras is trying to tell them?


Well Char, we hit a fork in the road. 10-year-old Gabe sighed. She looked at Char who had recently evolved into a Charmeleon. She started her journey with him as a Charmander. But he evolved recently to protect Gabrielle from Team Rocket. Chaar! Char sighed. I say we rest here, Gabrielle began. Then she heard laughing from a Pokemon. A dead frog was left on her backpack. Who put that there? Gabrielle asked. Show yourself! She demanded. A Lapras popped its head up. What is that Pokemon? Gabrielle wondered. She opened her PokeDex to find out. _Lapras, The Transport Pokemon,_ _This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles._ Dexter read. If it's calm, why is it pulling a prank on me? Gabe wondered. She picked up the dead frog and flicked it back into the lake. Gabe decided to let out all of her Pokemon for a lunch picnic. Come on out everybody! Gabe called. Pik, Ratta, Pidge, Catty, and Eve appeared. Eve sniffed everything. Eve was Gabe's newest Pokemon, an Eevee. Gabrielle caught her back in the Eevee forest where a bunch of Eevee hung out. Eve was abandonded by her original trainer, but took a liking to Gabe and decided to join her team. Now let's all enjoy lunch okay? Gabe asked. Her Pokemon agreed. Pika! Pika hugged Gabe's leg. Gabe picked him up. You sure like me don't you Pik boy? Gabe asked. Pik then kissed her cheek. Gabe set Pik back on the floor and set out food. Char helped Gabe pick berries. When she set them down, the Lapras used its head to pick up the berries. Hey, where did the berries go? We just picked them! Gabe wondered. Suddenly the berries flew and smashed into Gabe's face. The Lapras was giggling at its joke. Is that you Lapras? Gabe asked. Lapras suddenly hid. Leave us alone! Gabe demanded. Underneath the water, tears filled Lapras's eyes. It just wanted a friend and a trainer it could trust. Lapras swam away sadly. That night, Gabe was thinking about how she had treated Lapras. She felt bad, then shook it away. The next morning, Gabe found bugs in her hair. EEEW! Gabe screamed. Lapras giggled at its revenge joke. Lapras, I have truly had enough of your jokes! Gabe screamed. Come on out right now! Lapras hid scared. Okay, I'm going to find you! Lapras swam away frightened. Gabe stepped into the water, but she had forgotten, that she didn't know how to swim. Suddenly she was underwater unable to breathe. Lapras turned around and swam towards Gabe. If it didn't save her, she could drown. Gabe came close to drowning when Lapras placed her on its back and swam her to shore. Gabe coughed then opened her eyes. Lapras, you saved me thank you! Suddenly a net fell on Lapras. No Lapras no! Gabe cried. Team Rocket! She glared at them. Team Rocket said their motto. We are taking this Lapras to the boss. Jessie declared. No, you're not! Gabe said angrily. Let Lapras go right now! Nobody messes with Pokemon and gets away with it. By the way, this is our Lapras now, not yours. Jessie smiled evilly. Now hand over that Charmeleon, Eevee, and Pikachu! James ordered. Or we will take them by force. Oh no you don't Gabe cried angrily and blocked the claw from getting to Char, Pik, and Eve. The Pokemon watched with fear as Gabe took the blows. The Lapras moaned saddened to see Gabe hurt. Then the Lapras suddenly had courage and started to bang on the net it was trapped in. It managed to free itself. Lapras then used protect to protect Gabe who was injured. How did you escape? James screamed at Lapras. Lapras grinned evilly at them and used a ice beam to send them blasting off. Well, we tried capturing four Pokemon for the boss! James sighed. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Lapras licked Gabe. Gabe called each of their Pokemon except Char back into their Poke Balls. Lapras you saved me! Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Gabe checked Lapras for marks. Lapras smiled. It picked up a Poke Ball and nodded at Gabe. First things, first Lapras, are you a girl? Gabe asked. Lapras nodded her head. Then I'll name you Lapra. Lapras opened the Poke Ball and let herself in. Welcome to the team Lapra! Gabe smiled. But suddenly the Poke Ball shrank and when Gabe tried to open the button, it wouldn't open. What's going on? Gabe asked. She went to a nearby phone booth and called Professor Oak. Yes, Gabe, we've got your Lapras, she's safe and sound. How come I can't have 7 Pokemon on my journey? Gabe asked. Sorry Gabe, trainers are only allowed to carry six Pokemon at a time. Well, thanks for the info Professor Oak. Gabe smiled. She held the Poke Ball tightly in her hands knowing that Lapras was safe. And so the journey continues!


End file.
